Titans Karaoke Night!
by thekillerrox123
Summary: After their victory in Paris it seems that everyone is in a relationship. That is, everyone except for Beast Boy and Raven. They like each other, the problem is they think that the other doesn't feel the same way. Will a night of karaoke fun lead to the truth? Read to find out! BB/RAE!


**A/N This is my second story, which I am having to redo because the freaking computer froze. Thanks to all my reviewers from my other story. This story takes place after the Titans and the honorary Titans fought the Brotherhood of Evil and totally kicked there ASS! **

**Pairings: Rob/Star, Cy/Bee, Flinx, Hotgent, BB/Rae (Main Pair), and Jerikole.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, Terra wouldn't exist and Beast Boy and Raven would be together.**

**Review some songs and who should sing them. Make sure you list the artist, too.**

**Beast Boy's POV**

After the B.o.E. were defeated, things changed. A lot. For one, a bunch of Titans hooked up. Hotspot and Argent (They fought together in battle and saved each other a few times. We found them kissing somewhere in the Tower when we were looking for Silkie.) , Robin and Starfire finally admitted their feelings (No one was really surprised, though. We'd seen it coming since the day the Teen Titans began.), Jericho and Kole (It was kinda cute. He was playing her a song on his guitar like he always does. They sat on the roof every afternoon together. One day, when he finished he made the hand sign for _I love you, _ then kissed her.), I think even Cyborg and Bee finally got together, which I found hilarious, but not surprising. And of course Kid Flash and Jinx. There were only a few Titans who were single. I liked one of them, but I was pretty sure they didn't like me. But anyway, we also had gotten a lot closer. I think it was just being happy knowing that wherever we went, we'd always have a friend to help. We were all proud of each other so Cyborg and I made an announcement. We gathered them all in the common room.

"Alright, everyone. You're probably wondering why my buddy Cy and I called you here." They nodded. Cyborg stepped forward.

"We believe that there should be a celebration honoring everyone who helped us beat there sorry, evil, little butts." Everyone leaned forward a bit. Even Raven. "So, BB decided that the founding Titans should host a party." Now we really had them hooked. Robin spoke up first.

"Great idea, but what kind of party?" Cyborg and I grinned.

"Thought you'd never ask." Cy brought out a remote control and pressed the red button on it. Everyone stood as the ground started shaking. Then the ground turned over to reveal a stage with a karaoke system.

"KARAOKE PARTY!" Everyone cheered. Well, almost everyone. Some of the guys seemed a bit down on the idea. But then we went to the table and pulled the cover off to reveal a large buffet. That fixed their problem, but Raven looked unhappy. I walked over to her. You know how I said I liked someone? Well, uh, hint hint. I made my way across the room to her. She glanced at me.

"Karaoke, of all things? Don't expect me to sing." I smiled.

"Come on, Rae. You gotta at least backup sing in a song. It won't be any fun if you're not happy." The girls were standing near by. They all quietly 'awwww'ed. We both blushed slightly.

"Well... Maybe one song, later, but I'm not doing any encores." I grinned.

"If you want, we can get everyone to sing and you can sing in the back. Not a real part but if you're more comfortable that way..."

"Alright, I'll do it. Now why don't you see who's going first. And it's NOT going to be me." I laughed and ran off.

**Raven's POV**

He ran off and I realized what I'd just agreed to. I put my head in my hands. Jinx, BumbleBee, Kole, and Argent came over. Jinx laughed and I turned to her.

"Okay, you seriously expect me to believe that RAVEN, of all people, agreed to sing in karaoke because a guy asked her to and she DOESN'T like him?" I blushed and they all giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." They giggled again. Kole, Argent, and Bee spoke up.

"Come on Raven, you can tell us." "Yeah, girl, we're not telling anyone." I didn't know if I should tell them, but I hated keeping it in. I wanted someone to talk to. I'm not good with... feelings.

"Ok... maybe I like him. A little bit. But so what? Not like he likes me anyway." I sighed, a bit depressed. Jinx laughed even harder.

"I KNEW IT!" They glared at her. She stopped laughing. But her smile remained. Argent put an arm around me.

"'Course he likes you, love. We've seen the way he looks at you. He doesn't look at anyone else like that." They agreed.

"Still..." I watched him walk up to the mic.

**Universal POV**

Beast Boy climbed on stage.

"Alright ladies and gents. Time to get this party started!" Everyone cheered. "So. Which of our fearless heroes wants to go first?" Everyone backed up a bit. "Oh, COME. ON. You just marched right into battle with countless villains, an evil monkey, and a brain in a jar with plans to destroy the earth, but you're all to scared to come up and sing a _song? _Pffft. Chickens." That got them thinking, but then they turned on him.

"Why don't _you_ go first, chicken?" asked Hotspot. He just turned into a chicken and hopped off the stage. He changed back. He looked at around the crowd. Jinx walked up to Kid Flash and whispered in his ear. He smiled and looked at all the guys. Jinx did the same with the girls.

"Alright we need some backup singers." "That would be _all of you_." They all climbed onto the stage and grabbed a mic, even Raven, which shocked everyone. She just said "I told Beast Boy I'd sing 1 song." Beas Boy smiled. They shrugged and the music started.

**Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starships ft. Leighton Meester.**

**Boys: Kid Flash, (Beast Boy, Robin, Cyborg, Hotspot)**

**Girls: Jinx, (Raven, Starfire, BumbleBee, Argent)**

(All Boys)

I'll make them good girls go bad

I'll make them girls go

Good girls go baad

Good girls go baad

(Kid Flash)

I know your type (your type)

You're daddy's little girl

Just take a bite (one bite)

Let me shake up your world.

'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong

I'm gonna make you lose control

She was soooooo shy

til I droooove her wiiiild

(All Boys)

I'll make them good girls go bad

I'll make them good girls go bad

(KF)

You were hanging in the corner with your 5 best friends

You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist

(All Boys)

I'll make them good girls go bad

I'll make them good girls go, good girls go

baad, baad , baad.

good girls go bad.

(Jinx)

I know your type (your type)

Boy you're dangerous

Ya you're that guy (that guy)

I'd be stupid to trust.

but just one night couldn't be so wrong

you make me wanna lose control

(KF)

She was sooo shy

til I drooove her wiiiild

(All Boys)

I'll make them good girls go bad

I'll make them good girls go bad

(Jinx)

I was hanging in the corner with my 5 best friends

I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist

(Boys)

I'll make them good girls go bad.

I'll make them good girls go, good girls go baad baad

good girls go baad

Ooohhh She got a way with the boys in the place

she a looka don't stand a chance

(Girls)

And he got a way with the girls in the back

acting like it's to hot to dance

(Boys)

Ya She got a way with the boys in the place

she a looka don't stand a chance

(Girls)

And he got a way with the girls in the back

acting like it's to hot to dance

(All)

I'll make them good girls go bad,

i'll make them good girls go

good girls go baaaaaad yeah

(Girls)

I was hanging in the corner with my 5 best friends

I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist

(Boys)

I'll make them good girls go bad

i'll make them good girls go bad

i'll make them good girls go

good girls go bad bad

good girls go bad bad

good girls go bad bad

good girls go bad

(End)

Jericho, who couldn't sing, obviously, applauded at the performance. Kole sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead, which quickly moved to a proper kiss. Everyone gave each other high fives and the girls with boyfriends proceeded to kiss them. Raven and Beast Boy looked at them and then at each other and blushed.

**Beast Boy's POV**

I felt a little awkward, with everyone around us. Then Raven did something that surprised everyone enough to stop and face us both. She kissed me. When she pulled back, she said, "That was fun."

All I could think to say was "Uh... which part? The karaoke part or the kissing part?" She smirked.

"Both." Everyone cheered as she pulled me into another kiss. I kissed her back. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hers around my neck. The boys were cheering me on and the girls were rolling on the floor laughing. After a while we broke the kiss. I only had 1 thing to say.

"Okay did that really happen, or am I having greatest dream EVER?" Everyone died laughing.

"It's real BB." said Cyborg. "ALRIGHTY, WHO'S NEXT?"

**A/N Continue? Send me a review saying if I should keep going. If so, send me a song, the person who wrote it, and who should sing it in the story! BYE!**


End file.
